The Ride Home
by merinxD
Summary: College Au - sasusaku are living together. Written in promotion for sasusaku festival on Tumblr.


Written in promotion for the sasusaku festival on Tumblr. College Au.

/

The festival was still winding down when they left, but Sakura had been working since 4am and Sasuke couldn't wait to get home. It had been days since their schedules lined up and they'd been unable to sleep together for long. Just when he got comfortable her alarm would go off. Sasuke knew that it was a fact of loving a nurse.

They'd eaten fairy floss and hot dogs, drank slushies and milk shakes. Sasuke felt bloated but satisfied. Sakura complained about eating too much but "#noregrets" she said, before snuggling up to him on the passenger seat. She fell asleep quickly so he guessed that she wasn't feeling too bad. He couldn't wait to gather her to him and drift into a dreamless slumber, which he struggled with when she wasn't around. Sasuke had been dreaming a lot since she'd been working nights. They were more nightmares than dreams, where Sakura was hurt or killed. It usually happened when he was feeling stressed - a product of his parents tragic death - his therapist would say. He'd been feeling nervous coming closer the festival, not because of the festival itself, but what it represented. He'd been with Sakura since they were 17. He'd loved her for 7 years. Sasuke wanted to give Sakura something - a piece of jewellery that belonged to his late mother - but the time hadn't presented itself yet. In fact, fate whispered to him to wait a little longer, as he knew Sakura loved her Konoha university pendant. Sakura had school pride coming out her ears. Sakura also studied hard and worked even harder at the night clinic. She would be a great nurse, he was sure. Hell, Sasuke thought she could be a doctor.

If he believed in her she might still.

For now Sakura leaned against his shoulder, as he drove them home. It was a bit of a drive but he didn't mind. She was snoring softly against him and holding onto a stuffed dog Sasuke won her. They knew their dog would rip it up if he got his hands on it, but Naruto was a guts of a puppy - he ate anything, even if it wasn't food.

Sasuke pulled up at the lights and exhaled deeply. He was tired, but he enjoyed tonight. Sakura told him he would have fun and he did…not that he wanted to admit it. They went on rides, ate too much food, and watched the 10pm fire works with the children. It was pathetically great…  
It was everything his parents couldn't give him, but different.

"Thanks for tonight, b." He said softly, touching his girlfriend's cheek. Sakura stirred in her sleep.

"That's okay, baby." She muttered, stretching out more. Sakura almost knocked him in the head but Sasuke dodged it. The stop light turned green and Sasuke nudged her awake harder.

Sakura blinked and rubbed her eyes. "I fell asleep." She said.

He nodded but didn't look her way. "It's ok. You can sleep, just don't punch me in the head."

She smiled sheepishly. "Again?"

He smiled. "Yeah. But it's ok. I guess I'll take you."

Sakura smirked, leaning against Sasuke again. He was such a shit. She enjoyed the seat of their utility vehicle, even if it was a piece of shit; it let her be close to him.

"You better." She smiled happily, closing her eyes again.

"I can't wait to sleep when we get home. The festival was fun, but I feel super fat and I just want you to spoon me."

Sasuke glanced down at her, joking, "What if I want you to spoon me."

She patted him on the chest, "That's ok too." Sakura put the stuffed toy to her side and hugged his middle instead.

"Thank you for tonight, Sasuke. We haven't done something like that in awhile." She sighed happily. "I love you."

He stroked Sakura's hair as he drove, calming himself more than her. He placed a kiss on her forehead and focussed on getting them home.

Sasuke was now the type of guy that went to festivals, but only with his girl. She made it for him.

He whispered. "I love you too."

Sakura snored gently.

/

A/N

Check out my exclusive fics on my pat . reon (no space no . between t and r): pat . reon dot com / merinxd

My fic "Jump" 'Where Sakura wonders if Sasuke is a virgin' the NSFW multi chapter sequel comes out the 5th of March only on Pat . reon . You can read the original one shot on my fanficnet or my blog merinxd dot tumblr dot com

The last chapter of Life After Detainment will be available on my fanficnet when I reach my next goal. Readers subscribed $1 or more on my get access to 3 additional Life After Detainment chapters with NSFW adult content. I'm pretty close to my goal so I'm hoping to post this soon. :) Check out the progress on Pat . reon (again no spaces or full stops between t and r. it's all one word) Pat . reon dot com / merinxd (no spaces in url either).

Sorry for the horrible formatting. ffnet doesn't want any other sites to have fun looks like.


End file.
